gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Versus
Gundam Versus (ガンダムバーサス) is a video game for the PlayStation 4, the fifth generation in the Gundam VS series. It was released in Japan and Asian territories on July 6, 2017 with a North American and European release on September 29, 2017. Overview The game features improved graphics and more detailed background destruction and will retain its 2v2 format, although now 3v3 battles are now possible. The game still retains its team battle gameplay but will also include modes only possible on the PlayStation 4. Along with the standard Boost Step and Boost Dash techniques, a new "Boost Dive" mechanic allows for players to boost downward at will, making combat much more fluid and quick. The Assist mechanic from Gundam Vs Gundam Next has been reworked into Strikers, which allows players to select their own assist unit, with over 180 to unlock and choose, allowing for flexibility in combos. Like the Assists from that game, Striker usage is finite, though it can be replenished by activating Burst. Through the MS Development Tree, players can unlock additional titles, Emblems, Strikers, Navigators and alternate pilots by leveling up MS units and spending GP. The Burst system has also reverted back to a more simplified form with Blazing Gear and Lightning Gear. Blazing Gear focuses on enhancing melee attributes while Lightning Gear improves lock-on range and ranged weaponry. In addition, these Burst modes not only enhance the user, but their partner as well, with Blaze replenishing ammo and Lightning replenishing Boost meter. In addition to the Arcade mode (named Trial Battle), the game features an Ultimate Battle, which serves as the game's survival mode. The player and a chosen partner will then run a gauntlet of enemy waves, the fifth of every run being a boss battle. After the fight, the player will have the chance to upgrade their stats or replenish the resource gauge, using Battle Points accumulated from battle performance. At random, an Extra Wave will commence; these can range from a myriad of fights like a standard fight or the ability to play as DLC suits, or more rarely, an opportunity to play as a Mobile Armor boss. Losing or winning these will not affect the player upon resuming the run. Playable Mobile Suits DLC Mobile Suits Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready *BN-876-2H Hot Scramble GundamPre-order bonus only. **Pilot: Meijin Kawaguchi III **Cost: 500 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GN-005 Gundam Virtue **Pilot: Tieria Erde **Cost: 300 *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron **Pilot: Alejandro Corner **Cost: 400 Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus **Pilot: Mikazuki Augus **Cost: 400 *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake **Pilot: Akihiro Altland **Cost: 300 Gundam Reconguista in G *YG-111 G-Self Perfect Pack **Pilot: Bellri Zenam **Cost: 500 Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *NRX-055 Baund Doc **Pilots: Jerid Messa, Rosamia Badam **Cost: 400 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link *RX-80PR Pale Rider **Pilot: Chloe Croce **Cost: 400 *RX-78XX Gundam Pixie **Pilot: Fred Reber **Cost: 300 *MS-08TX Efreet **Pilots: Doug Schneid, Fred Reber **Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam **Pilot: Mu La Flaga **Cost: 400 *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam **Pilot: Dearka Elsman **Cost: 300 *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam **Pilot: Clotho Buer **Cost: 300 *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam **Pilot: Athrun Zala **Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *MSN-04II Nightingale **Pilot: Char Aznable **Cost: 500 Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost *EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam **Pilot: Font Baud **Cost: 400 Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 **Pilot: Flit Asuno **Cost: 300 *xvm-zgc Zeydra **Pilot: Zeheart Galette **Cost: 400 *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 **Pilot: Asemu Asuno **Cost: 400 *Xvb-xd Farsia **Pilot: Yurin L'Ciel **Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt *RX-78AL Atlas Gundam **Pilot: Io Fleming **Cost: 400 Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front *MS-05S Gerhart's Zaku I **Pilot: Gerhart Schmitzer **Cost: 300 *RX-78-6 Gundam Unit 6 (Mudrock) **Pilot: Agar **Cost: 300 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From The Ashes *RGM-79SP GM Sniper II **Pilot: Master Pierce Rayer **Cost: 200 Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam **Pilot: Undefeated of the East Master Asia **Cost: 500 *GF13-017NJII God Gundam **Pilot: Domon Kasshu **Cost: 500 Gundam Build Fighters *GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package **Pilot: Reiji **Cost: 300 Gallery Gundam Versus - Poster A.jpg|Poster A with Gundam and Barbatos Gundam Versus - Poster B.jpg|Poster B with ν Gundam and Unicorn Gundam Versus - Poster C.jpg|Poster C with Exia and Full Armor Gundam Gundam Versus - Poster D.jpg|Poster D with Wing Zero and Freedom RX-78-2 Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|RX-78-2 Gundam RX-77-2 Guncannon (Gundam Versus).png|RX-77-2 Guncannon RX-75-4 Guntank (Gundam Versus).png|RX-75-4 Guntank MS-06J Doan's Zaku II (Gundam Versus).png|MS-06J Doan's Zaku II MS-06S Char's Zaku II (Gundam Versus).png|MS-06S Char's Zaku II YMS-14 Char's Gelgoog (Gundam Versus).png|MS-14S Gelgoog MSN-02 Zeong (Gundam Versus).png|MSN-02 Zeong MS-07B Gouf (Gundam Versus).png|MS-07B Gouf YMS-15 Gyan (Gundam Versus).png|YMS-15 Gyan MS-09B Dom (Gundam Versus).png|MS-09B Dom MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki (Gundam Versus).png|MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam RMS-099 Rick Dias (Gundam Versus).png|RMS-099 Rick Dias MSA-005 Methuss (Gundam Versus).png|MSA-005 Methuss MSA-003 Nemo (Gundam Versus).png|MSA-003 Nemo RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans) (Gundam Versus).png|RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (Titans) NRX-055 Baund Doc (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|NRX-055 Baund Doc (DLC) PMX-003 The-O (Gundam Versus).png|PMX-003 The-O PMX-000 Messala (Gundam Versus).png|PMX-000 Messala RX-110 Gabthley (Gundam Versus).png|RX-110 Gabthley RMS-108 Marasai (Gundam Versus).png|RMS-108 Marasai RMS-106 Hizack (Gundam Versus).png|RMS-106 Hizack FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam AMX-004 Qubeley (Gundam Versus).png|AMX-004 Qubeley AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II (Gundam Versus).png|AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II RX-93 Nu Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|RX-93 ν Gundam RGZ-91 Re-GZ (Gundam Versus).png|RGZ-91 Re-GZ MSN-04 Sazabi (Gundam Versus).png|MSN-04 Sazabi MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Gundam Versus).png|MSN-03 Jagd Doga RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (Gundam Versus).png|MSN-001A1 Delta Plus RGM-96X Jesta (Gundam Versus).png|RGM-96X Jesta RGZ-95 ReZEL (Gundam Versus).png|RGZ-95 ReZEL NZ-666 Kshatriya (Gundam Versus).png|NZ-666 Kshatriya MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam Versus).png|MSN-06S Sinanju RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (Gundam Versus).png|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee F91 Gundam F91 (Gundam Versus).png|F91 Gundam F91 XM-07 Vigna-Ghina (Gundam Versus).png|XM-07 Vigna Ghina XM-05 Berga-Giros (Gundam Versus).png|XM-05 Berga Giros LM314V23-24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam LM111E02 Gun EZ (Gundam Versus).png|LM111E02 Gun-EZ ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan (Gundam Versus).png|ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan GF13-017NJII God Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GF13-017NJII God Gundam (DLC) GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (DLC) XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Gundam Versus).png|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (Gundam Versus).png|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom (Gundam Versus).png|XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Custom (Gundam Versus).png|XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Custom XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (Gundam Versus).png|OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon OZ-00MS Tallgeese (Gundam Versus).png|OZ-00MS Tallgeese OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II (Gundam Versus).png|OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam AMX-109 Kapool (Gundam Versus).png|AMX-109 Kapool AMX-109 Corin's Kapool (Gundam Versus).png|AMX-109 Corin's Kapool CONCEPT-X6-1-2 Turn X (Gundam Versus).png|CONCEPT-X6-1-2 Turn X MRC-F20 Gold SUMO (Gundam Versus).png|MRC-F20 Gold SUMO MRC-F20 Silver SUMO (Gundam Versus).png|MRC-F20 Silver SUMO GAT-X105 Strike Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|GAT-X105 Strike Gundam GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (DLC) GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud (Gundam Versus).png|GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud GAT-X103 Buster Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GAT-X103 Buster Gundam (DLC) GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam GAT-X105+AQM-E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam (DLC) GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam GAT-X370 Raider Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GAT-X370 Raider Gundam (DLC) ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam GN-001 Gundam Exia (Gundam Versus).png|GN-001 Gundam Exia GN-002 Gundam Dynames (Gundam Versus).png|GN-002 Gundam Dynames GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (Gundam Versus).png|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios GN-005 Gundam Virtue (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GN-005 Gundam Virtue (DLC) GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins (Gundam Versus).png|GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei (Gundam Versus).png|GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (Gundam Versus).png|GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron (DLC) SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom (Gundam Versus).png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom GNX-603T GN-X (Gundam Versus).png|GNX-603T GN-X MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi (Gundam Versus).png|MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (DLC) XVB-XD Farsia (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|xvb-xd Farsia (DLC) AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal (DLC) XVM-ZGC Zeydra (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|xvm-zgc Zeydra (DLC) YG-111 G-Self (Gundam Versus).png|YG-111 G-Self MSAM-033 G-Arcane (Full Dress) (Gundam Versus).png|MSAM-033 G-Arcane (Full Dress) CAMS-05 Mask's Mack Knife (Gundam Versus).png|CAMS-05 Mask's Mack Knife YG-111 G-Self Perfect Pack (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|YG-111 G-Self Perfect Pack (DLC) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) (Gundam Versus).png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4th Form) ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake (DLC) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Gundam Versus).png|ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus (DLC) RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type (Gundam Versus).png|RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 RX-79［G］Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 (Gundam Versus).png|RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom (Gundam Versus).png|MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) MS-06R Psycho Zaku (Gundam Versus).png|MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (DLC) RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam GP01Fb (Gundam Versus).png|RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam GP01Fb RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02 (Gundam Versus).png|RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02 RX-78GP03S Gundam GP03S (Gundam Versus).png|RX-78GP03S Gundam GP03S RGM-79N GM Custom (Gundam Versus).png|RGM-79N GM Custom RGC-83 GM Cannon II (Gundam Versus).png|RGC-83 GM Cannon II XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X1 Kai (Gundam Versus).png|XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X2 Kai (Gundam Versus).png|XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X3 (Gundam Versus).png|XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth (Gundam Versus).png|XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth EMS-TC02 Phantom Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|EMS-TC02 Phantom (DLC) RX-93-ν2 Hi-Nu Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam MSN-04II Nightingale (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|MSN-04II Nightingale (DLC) GAT-X105B-FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package (DLC) BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|BN-876-2H Hot Scramble Gundam (DLC) Trivia *Gundam Versus is the second non-Dynasty Warriors game since Gundam Vs Zeta Gundam to be released in the West but the first mainline console game to do so in over a decade. *The Boost Dive is identical to the air guard canceling seen in Sega's Virtual-On series, where guarding in midair causes the mech to quickly drop to the ground. Gundam VS Series *Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon (DX) *Mobile Suit Z Gundam: A.E.U.G. vs. Titans (DX) / Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Alliance vs. Z.A.F.T. *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Alliance vs. Z.A.F.T. II *Mobile Suit Gundam Vs. Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam Vs. Gundam Next (Plus) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. *Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost (Maxi Boost / Maxi Boost ON) *Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Force *Gundam Versus References External links https://g-versus.ggame.jp/ Category:Games